


Murphy's Law

by Sinistretoile



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Ivar's sub has a bad day so he takes care of her.





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this.

It was Murphy’s Law. Everything that could go wrong today did. The power went out in the night and reset the alarm clock, and her morning alarm. She had slept so deep after last night’s session with Ivar that she missed her first 3 back up alarms on her phone.  
“Turn that fucking off, would you, dove?”  
She reached sleepily, blindly for her phone as she untangled herself from him. Bleary-eyed, she squinted at the phone display then snapped awake. “Fuck!” She shoved Ivar’s sleep-sodden limbs off her the rest of the way and scrambled out of bed.  
“What are you on about?”  
“I’m gonna be late, baby. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck!” She flung open her closet and tossed her clothes and pair of heels onto the bed, accidentally hitting Ivar in the back.  
“Ow!”  
“Sorry.” She turned on the water, expecting the normal hot spray but shrieked as the cold water hit her skin. Ivar smirked into his pillow. She tried desperately to adjust the temperature to no avail. Her teeth chattered as she hurried washed only the body parts that needed washed. The rest could wait. Ivar watched her from the bed with that smirk on his face as she toweled off.  
She hurriedly brushed her hair and went for the blow dryer. Her whine of frustration made him frown. “Aw what’s wrong, dove?”  
“My dryer is fried.” She dropped it into the bin with a disgusted sigh. She couldn’t look at his reflection as she pulled her wet hair up tightly then moved onto her make-up. At least that went without incident…until she poked herself in the eye with the mascara brush. “Fuck!” She tossed her mascara into her make-up tote then stormed out of the bathroom.  
“My lovely little dove, come back to bed. Clearly the gods are telling you to spend the day with me.”  
“I can’t, Ivar. I’ve got meetings all day.” They both sighed. She struggled with her clothes then gave him a quick kiss from where he stood on his crutches by the bedroom door.  
“No breakfast?”  
“I haven’t the time. I’m gonna be late. I’ll grab a coffee on the way.”  
Ivar laughed. “You sure that’s good idea?”  
She shrugged and kissed him laughing mouth. “No, but I’ve gotta risk it.” He swatted her ass on the way out the door. She squeaked and closed it a little too firmly.  
She should have eaten breakfast with Ivar. She’d taken on sip of the coffee before the lid popped off and spilled down her top. To make matters worse, her heel broke as she stepped off the curb. Then she noticed a huge run in her stockings as she hobbled into work.  
Things continued to go like that the rest of the day until she practically threw herself into the apartment door, nearly in tears and a fucking mess.  
Ivar looked up from his laptop. “You’re late.”  
“I’m sorry, my prince.” She trudged into the bedroom. He picked up on the sadness in tone. He didn’t bother with the crutches. He was quicker on his hands. He pushed from the sofa and slithered into the bedroom as she began to undress. She saw him pull himself onto the bed and discretely wiped her eyes, sniffing back anymore tears. “I’ll be ready in a minute, Ivar.”  
“Which is it? My prince or Ivar.”  
“I don’t fucking know.” She sighed and dropped to the bed. His hand wrapped around her throat tight enough to hold her but not enough to impede her air. He slapped her hard twice, making her see stars.  
“Don’t be a bad girl simply because you had a bad day.” Her bottom lip trembled and the tears she’d stopped when he entered the room broke. His ire melted in the face of her need. His hand shifted from her throat to cradle the side of her head. He kissed her gently. “I’ll take care of you, dove.” He glided the tip of his tongue up the trails of her tears.  
His nimble fingers helped her out of her blouse then out of her bra. He kissed her throat where he’d held her then down over her collarbones, down her sternum to her breasts. He placed a kiss on the top of each round globe.  
“Lie back, dove.” She lay across the bed, letting him undo her skirt. He shifted to slid off the bed and position himself between her legs. He drew the skirt and her panties down her legs. “Didn’t you wear stockings today?” She nodded. “What happened?”  
“They ripped.” Her breath hiccuped. He didn’t want to push her so he asked no more questions. His calloused palms skimmed up her soft legs.  
“I wish I could carry you, dove. Come into the bathroom.” She followed him, sitting on the edge of the tub with him as he ran a bath. He let her pick which bath bomb she wanted to use then brushed her hair down.  
Tendrils of steam curled into the air. Ivar lowered himself into the tub then beckoned her. She settled in the hot water, lying against his chest. “Do you want to talk about it?” She shook her head, laying it back on his chest. His hands scoped up water and rain over her belly and breasts. “Would you like to hear about my day then?” She nodded.  
“Very well. I woke up with you and tried to convince you to stay in bed after a bad morning. I ate breakfast alone because you rushed off. You didn’t text me all day despite my inquiries on how you were doing and your day was going. I watched Netflix and sharpened my knives. Then you came home and now I’m taking care of you.”  
“I’m sorry, my prince.”  
He hushed her and kissed her temple, squeezing his arm across her breasts. “Our relationship is about more than kinky sex and dominance and submission. It’s about care and trust. This is as much a part of it as slapping you earlier for your sass.”  
“I should have listened to you.”  
He sighed, spooning more water over her smooth flesh. “You should have, yes. Thank you for acknowledging that.” He kissed her temple again. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
She shook her head. “It was just a bunch of things that compiled into a bad day.” They stayed in the water until it turned tepid, then dressed in matching white tees, white panties and white boxers.  
Ivar lay on the bed and beckoned her, like he’d done in the tub. She straddled his waist then laid her head on his chest. Her feet tucked under his thighs and she snuggled down into him. His strong hands rubbed up and down her back, occasionally moving down her thighs. “Did you eat today?” She shook her head. “Dove, you need to eat.”  
“Can we just lay here? I’ll eat tomorrow.”  
He swatted her ass lightly, not even enough to sting, just to make her jump. “You need to eat. I’ll order us something.” She reached for his phone then snuggled back into his chest as he placed the order. “Now that that’s taken care of.” He pushed the hair from her face. “Can I make you cum, sweetheart?”  
“I don’t want sex, my prince.”  
He stared into her eyes. “I didn’t want you that. I asked you if I could make you cum. Will you let me do that for you?” She bit her lip and nodded. He smiled. “Good.” His hand slipped between them and into her panties.  
Ivar gathered her hair and tilted her head to the side. Their tongues licked at each other before he kissed her with tender passion, sucking the air from her lungs. Her body bucked as he parted her pussy lips with his fingers and pressed their tips of her clit. She whined in the kiss and he smiled against her mouth.  
“I love the sounds you make, dove.” He dipped his fingers into her opening to get them slick then went back to her clit, rubbing firm precise circles. She clutched the duvet to the side of his side with one hand and his shirt with the other. Her body undulated as she rode his hand, panting and whimpering into his mouth. “Yes, little one, give it to me. Cum for me.” Her hips bucked, her toes curling into his thighs. She bit down on her perfect bottom lip, keening her release.  
She panted, dropping her forehead to his chest. “Thank you, my prince.”  
He kissed her forehead, smiling to himself. “Anything for you, my love.”


End file.
